Virus
by Yoseia Nasuka
Summary: GW/DBZ/SM Heero's sick...that's not good. Further more, it's the heart disease! Ah! Senshi, Gboys, and Zsenshi go to the future to get the antidote, but this isn't gonna come easy. Humor/Romance/Action/small Drama


Disclaimer: I. DO. NOT. OWN. There is NO ChibiUsa because I think I bashed her enough already. The ages are....  
  
M. Trunks, Gohan, Videl: 16  
Inner senshi: 14  
C. Trunks, Goten, Hotaru: 8  
Haruka, Michiru: 16  
Bra: 5  
G-pilots: 15  
Other people has no effect to the story, but they are OLD.  
  
"Mission: Completed." Heero closed his labtop. Ever since the Barton Foundation had risen again, the Barton Foundation had been using the most effective ways of chipping away at people. Their main targets had been the Gundam pilots. These were the hardest missions he had ever thought possible. He put on his seatbelt. The plane lifted off. Duo and Wufei were sitting by him, and Quatre and Trowa were sitting in front. He stared into blank space for awhile. Duo shook Heero lightly.  
"Yo, bud, are you okay? You've been staring at the screen for an hour!" Heero looked at Duo. "Come on, you're acting like some kind of zombie!"  
"Omae wo korosu." Quick as a flash, Heero whipped out his gun. Duo eeped.  
"I was just wondering...so touchy." Duo rubbed his nose, yet Heero could still see the glint of worriedness in those violet eyes.  
'That baka...' Heero thought. Quatre popped up from the front, arms crossed, resting his head on the top of his seat.  
"Your cheeks are a little red, are you sick?" Quatre asked, worriedly. Heero glared at Quatre.  
"No." He stated firmly and clearly.  
"You know, if you're sick, it has nothing to do with being a weak bakayaro. Like Maxwell over there." Wufei glared at Duo.  
"Hey, what's that supposed to mean, Wuffie?!" He cried.  
"INJUSTICE, MAXWELL-BAKA!" Heero looked at the squabbling duo(especially Duo), and Quatre's worried eyes. Trowa was now looking at him too. Since when were they so worried about him?  
"Look, Heero, we all know you're the Perfect Solder Heero Yuy, but you do get probs once in awhile." Duo said accusingly.  
"I'm fine, Duo-baka."  
"He-"  
"Omae wo korosu." He pointed the gun towards Duo's head. 'So...dizzy... ...' He thought, and he dropped the gun, and it clattered on to the floor. Duo stared at it as if it was a ghost. Heero clutched his heart, and slouched into his seat. Quatre looked as if he was worried insane.  
"Hee...ro?" Duo asked. He shook him worriedly. "Heero? You there, bud?" Wufei lifted an eyelid.  
"He's fainted."  
"WHAT?? THE 'PERFECT SOLDIER' HEERO YUY FAINTED??!!" Duo shouted.  
"KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT YOU STUPID BAKA!" Wufei shouted. Trowa had already scattered the sleeping dust, and was now in the process of giving the other passengers his memory erasing potion.  
  
"It's fixed." He stated blankly.  
"Make ONE more blunder like that and I will CHOP off your head!" Wufei wrung his arm around Duo, and put his katana's blade underneath Duo's throat.  
"Eep!" Duo thrashed.  
"ATO RYU TAI SAN!" A paper flew and stuck itself on Wufei's forehead. It burned.  
"Urgh!" He ripped off the paper, and saw nine girls at the entrance of the compartment. He pointed the still burning wad of paper at them. "Injustice!"  
"Are you alright?" A girl with the oddest hairstyle looked at Duo.  
"I was fine from the start! Wuffie's just fooling around, like he always does!" He smiled.  
"INJUSTICE! I'M GOING TO _KILL_ YOU!" He ran with his katana, and then just as it touched the skin of the beyond terrified Duo, it stopped. Wufei was straining, and then he dropped the katana. He immediately ran to a wall, and repeatedly banged his forehead against it, each word said with each bang. "Damn. It. Why. Am. I. So. WEAK???!!! I. Can't. Even. Kill. A. Braided. Baka. For. Justice! Why. Am. I. So. WEAK~???!!!"  
"You see? He was never able to kill me!" Duo grinned, and the everyone breathed again.  
"Guys! What should we do about Heero?" Quatre asked, leaning over Heero. He touched his forehead. He quickly pulled it back, shocked. "Heero! You're burning up!" The girl with the odango hairstyle came over.  
"He looks like he has a fever. Owowowowow!! So hot!!!" Heero opened his eyes slightly at the sound of this girl's voice. It was...familiar. He sat up. Then, a sharp pain rippled through him. He grabbed his heart again and wheezed.  
"DESTINATION: TOKYO. WE HAVE ARRIVED AT TOKYO. PLEASE PUT ON YOUR SEATBELTS AS WE LAND."  
"We're almost there. We can get him to a hospital real soon. We'll help you." A girl with blue hair said.  
"Thanks for your help. What are your names?" Quatre asked.  
"Mine's Tsukino Usagi, hers is Mizuno Ami..." Keeps on going. "...and Tomoe Hotaru." The G-boys introduced themselves too.  
  
The plane landed. Wufei and Rei helped support Heero.  
"Man, those guys are sooooo cute!" Minako, Makoto, and Usagi had hearts in their eyes. Ami had her nose in a book. The boys were pushing carried the luggage.  
"I'm....fine....let....go...." Heero mumbled. This was embarressing. Him, the Perfect Soldier Yuy, being supported by Wufei and some girl. But the two shook their heads.  
"The weak must be helped."  
"I am NOT weak, Wufei, stop supporting me." At this, he gave a small shout, grasping at his chest. It hurt so bad.  
"Are you okay?" Four boys and a girl were looking at them, carrying their own luggage. Three looked about 15, the other two around six. Two had lilac hair and the other two spiky black hair and the girl with short black hair also.  
"Yeah, where's the hospital?" Ami asked.  
"The hospital? It's two miles west of here." The older boy with lilac hair said. The other conked him in the noggin.  
"Trunks! That happens one year futu-oops."  
"Sorry Goha-eep."  
"Really. They say we're stupid." The other boy with lilac hair muttered.  
"Yah." His friend agreed.  
"So, uh, about the hospital..?" Quatre asked. Heero let out another small gasp of pain, despite his efforts to shrug off Wufei and Rei and give his cold glare.  
"Fifteen miles east of Satan City." The spiky haired boy sputtered out 'Satan' with utmost loathing.  
"What's your names..?" Usagi cooed as she inched toward Trunks. He sweatdropped, and blushed.  
"Um, Trunks."  
"Mine's Gohan!" Videl introduced herself while glaring at Minako as she was staring at Gohan...wrongly.  
"Trunks!"  
"More like ChibiTrunks while he's around. Mine's Goten!" The last two grinned.  
"Trunks?" Minako asked.  
"Don't....ask, please." Mirai Trunks blushed again.  
"Man, that guy's just like Quatre! Always blushing..." Duo said. The other three chuckled.  
"Yeah, that's Trunks for ya."  
"Totally not me!"  
"He IS you."  
"DAMMIT DON'T BLOW OUR COVER WILL YA?!" ChibiTrunks whacked Goten on the head. Goten glared at him, while trying to cover the red bump on his head. They were now attracting much attention.  
"Oh my Kami-sama..." MiraiTrunks groaned. He took out a capsule. It 'bom'ed and inside was a vault. He took a powder out. "Close your eyes and mouth." Everyone heeded. He sprinkled the dust. Everyone else collapsed. "Sleep/Memory Potion. Grampa swapped it with someone." They ran to the exit, and everyone got into Bulma's car or Videl's helicopter. Bulma stared at all the newcomers in her van once she took off.  
"Where did they all come from?!"  
"Long story. The guy named Heero's sick." ChibiTrunks pointed at a general area. "You should have seen him! He was grasping his chest, sweating, and still claiming he wasn't sick! Whatta guy!"  
"THAT'S IT!" Trunks shouted suddenly. Everyone in the car jumped up. "It's the heart virus Goku had!" Bulma's eyes widened.  
"Oh no, they don't have the antidote yet!" Bulma looked back at the crowd in the van. "I'm sorry, but your friend isn't going to make it."  
"Absurd." Trowa stated. "He's going to die of a virus?"  
"Maybe not. I'm just going to have to take a trip again." Trunks grimanced. "But lately it's been having a couple of problems. There's no telling what it will do."  
"....What?" Trowa asked, eye twitching.  
"Oh no..." MiraiTrunks began to fidget from Rei and Usagi clinging onto him or his words, we'll never know."Well, it's very complicated and unusual..."  
"You think YOU know unusual, try being a sailor se-" Michiru promptly covered Usagi's mouth before she could ramble any further.  
"Sailor se? Oh! Sailor senshi!" ChibiTrunks exclaimed. "My sister watches that show all the time!"  
"Ehhh...we've been made into a show?" Usagi and Rei sweatdropped. He rolled his eyes.  
"My sis is even trying to copy your moves." He said. "But I don't really see what's so great about girls dancing in miniskirts. That's really not fighting if you see what otousan goes through."  
"OH?! Well YOU guys don't have to go through mind controlling enemies!" Usagi said, flinging her arms. ChibiTrunks thought about this for a moment.  
"True...but we once went through someone who turned people to foods!" He stuck out his tongue. "So THE*RE*!"  
"Why you arrogant-!"  
"Trunks...stop bothering Usagi here." Bulma scolded. "We all know that Vegeta is a very strong man." Then she muttered. "So VERY arrogant too..."  
"What? Vegeta?!" Rei jumped up. "Wasn't that the guy going against Son Goku at the Tenkai Ichi Budokai?!"  
"You know about him?" Mirai Trunks asked. 'I hope they didn't figure out...'  
"Yeah. I heard that he blasted something at the crowd and many died." She stated.  
'Crap....'  
"But they all came back to life later! Isn't that weird?"  
'Well, that's good...'  
"And they also say he was evil."  
'Crap....'  
~*~  
At Videl's helicopter...  
  
"NOOO~~! He's MINE!!" Minako shouted, grabbing onto his arm.  
"Nooo...he likes me more!!" Makoto shouted, grabbing onto Gohan's other arm. Videl's veins popped.  
"STOP it RIGHT now otherwise I will THROW you off this helicopter!" She screamed from the steering wheel. Minako and Makoto went into sparks instead.  
"Yeah, baby! Go Videl!" Duo whistled, sprawled on the couch behind the pilot seat and big space where many bicker, his arms over the couch's back.  
"What's so great about pretending to be a guy, huh? You're still a weak onna!" Wufei shouted in Haruka's face.  
"I DARE you to say that again!" Haruka steamed.  
"You. Are. A. WEak. ONNA who thinks you got the guy stuff!" Wufei spat in her face.  
"Alright, you're going down!" She grabbed his ponytail and cuffed him. Wufei bit her. "Yaaahhhh~~!"  
"Haruka-papa, am I supposed to be watching you?"  
"NO." Haruka was now strangling Wufei, who was tugging her hair.  
"Okay. Goten-kun, let's play!"  
"OOOOHHHHHHH no you don't!!"  
"What's wrong Haruka-papa?"  
"He's a BOY, that's why!"  
"Oh, Haruka girl, chill." Duo waved his hand.  
"WHY YOU-!"  
"That's IT! I'm kicking you all off this helicopter!!" Videl shouted, leaving the steering wheel. The plane tipped.  
"Whoa~~~!!" They rocked.  
"Please be quiet, Heero is resting." Quatre put a finger to his lips. They fell silent, but Makoto and Minako still clung onto Gohan. They unintentionally loosened their grip when they saw the baby blue eyes and round face of Quatre, because he was just too cute. Gohan loosened himself and inched toward Videl. Videl put up a predatory air around her, which the people but Gohan backed away from.  
"I...am fine..." Heero mustered tightly. He then cringed on the seats he laid down in.  
"Heero! Don't fret yourself!" Duo looked over his seat to the one behind, the one with Heero. "We all know that you have a reputation that you can't ke-" He stopped himself when he saw Heero glaring daggers at him. "Uhh...but you're sick and you won't recover without any rest!"  
"I don't need you to tell me what my weaknesses are, Duo. You're getting annoying." Duo had a hurt look on his face for a moment, but then turned around.  
"Ch'! Fine then, be a grouch!" Duo scoffed, and hmphed. Heero was just being impassive, if you don't count mildly sweating.  
  
"Ehh? Makoto? What are you doing?" Minako studied the book Makoto was reading.  
"It's a yaoi doujinshi book on the G-boys." She said. "Wait a minute, aren't these two guys who are kissing Duo and Heero?!"  
"Kya~! It is!" Minako's eyes widened.  
'?!!!' Heero thought.  
"What?!" Duo grabbed the book. "AiYaaaa....it is! How disturbing." Duo shuddered, though mentally he wasn't sure if he disliked the idea. 'Agh! What am I thinking?' He flipped the pages. "Ahoy! It's Wuffie and Trowa near the end!"  
"WHAT?!!" Wufei snatched the doujinshi book. He screwed his face. "What in the **** is THIS?!!!"  
"Where'd you get these, Makoto?" Minako watched as Wufei threw a fit when he saw the Trowa/Wufei pages.  
"Ahh...at a local bookstore. They seemed quite bishie on the cover." Makoto replied, staring too. "And it read yaoi. Bishounen Yaoi Jump. It had to be good." She took out a book from one of her bags. "I bought more." Minako and Makoto began reading intently from Bishounen Yaoi Jump, forgetting Gohan, much to his relief. At least for the moment....  
  
~*~  
  
"...." Trowa stepped out of the van. He stared at the dome shaped Capsule Corp. building. "You...live here?"  
"Yep!" Bulma said proudly. "My humble abode!" She looked at the descending helicopter.  
"Goteeeeee-" ChibiTrunks stopped waving once he saw Gohan stumble out. "Eh? Gohan?" Gohan was straining to get out, with two girls latched onto his shirt. Actually, it was more of a problem that he was scared of Videl, who's eyes were gleaming and holding a quite dangerous looking wrench. Gohan sweatdropped.  
"Help...me..." He plopped to the ground.  
"Ahh!! Gohan-kun!!" Minako and Makoto swooped down. Videl grabbed a piece of the helicopter. It creaked in her hand. The two senshi ran. Bulma sweatdropped.  
"I...see you had a good time?" She said testly, but stopped under Videl's menacing and worn out gaze. Heero stepped out, grasping the dent that Videl made in her helicopter. ChibiTrunks nudged his mom.  
"That's the guy who was si-Mom?" He stared annoyingly at her heart eyes. "Ah! Papa! There you are!" He stared and pointed in another direction.  
"Vegeta~?" Bulma stared to that direction. "I was wondering whe-hey!" She was looking at a tree. "You little liar, you Trunks..." ChibiTrunks stuck out his tongue. There was a little crash, plop and smoosh.  
"Oommpph!!" Videl muttered out from being pushed to the ground, Heero on top.  
"Heero!!!" Duo came screeching to a halt from inside the helicopter. "Didn't Quatre tell you to stop running around when you're sick?!" He picked Heero off of Videl  
"I am NOT sick." Heero muttered, turning around to meet Duo's violet eyes.  
'Those...Prussian blue eyes...' Duo thought as he gazed into Heero's eyes. 'They don't show a thing....'  
  
YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSS!!! I've finished this chapter!! OOOHOHOHOHOHOHOOO!! Anyway, R&R!! 


End file.
